


Hysterectomy

by Monpetitecherie



Category: Home Improvement (TV)
Genre: A whole lot of angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Or not, a lot of it, ahhhh yiss i love myself some angst, lmao honestly just read it, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monpetitecherie/pseuds/Monpetitecherie
Summary: lmao this is not a good titleum but y'all remember Love's Labor Lost Pt 2? its pretty much that really early morning after Tim and Jill have their little conversation ahaha
Relationships: Jill Taylor/Tim Taylor
Kudos: 1





	Hysterectomy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camsaroyans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camsaroyans/gifts).



> whats up sorry i havent been that active. writers block and finals aren't a good mix. i hope y'all enjoy this story; i have one more fic i gotta finish up after posting this then i'm fresh out of ideas lmao
> 
> for those of you who haven't seen the episode and have no idea what i'm talking about, here the clip i was talking about in the summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcOvqlYNDBI

“Ahh!”

A cold chill shot up her spine and her eyes quickly opened. Jill Taylor sat up in the bed, her breath quivering a little. Her eyesight adjusted to the surroundings around her. Everything seemed to be slightly swaying; she was definitely dizzy.

“God those meds must have fucked me up” she muttered quietly to herself as she ran her hand through her tangled locks. Looking at the time, she knew everyone was asleep. Her husband was lying down on her left, fast asleep in a deep slumber. Trying not to wake him, Jill cautiously climbed out of the bed and went downstairs to make a nice cup of tea. Tea always calmed her down; it was one of her simple pleasures in life.

Black? Green? Oolong? Peppermint? Chamomile. Mmm…the sweet smells of the tea settled her nerves. Jill took a seat on the couch and as if on cue, her thoughts just got going.  


Damn, what kind of dream did she envision? A super fucked up one that’s for sure. Yet…why would she think that? Jill took a sip of the piping sweet tea. They had come too far in their lives to give up on one another…had they? There was always the possibility that one of them could leave, but that chance was very low. At least that’s what she thought. Just thinking about it made her heart hurt; she never wanted to lose him. Why would he leave though? He had stuck with her through thick and thin. Bitter calls of anxiety echoed through her mind. Anything could happen in the future. He probably didn’t mean what he said earlier. He just said it to make her feel better. Louder the calls got, louder, louder! What if he’s planning to leave after all of this? Just because she wasn’t as desirable as she was before. Depressing thoughts filled her up like an overflowing bathtub. 

Jill set the empty teacup down on the table and leaned back into the cushions. She closed her eyes; tears stung her eyes but weren’t released from their invisible bond. This random depression could just be a side effect from the medicine. Then again, it could just be her insecurities and worries. In that moment, Jill wished the world would open up and swallow her whole, enveloping her in the oddly soothing darkness. 

“Jill?”

Tim. Shit. Was she that loud? Slowly she turned her head to face the figure. Her tear-filled eyes shone in the moonlight cracking through the glass.

“Why are you up this late?” he worriedly asked.

“Aah uh—insomnia” she lied and quickly turned away from his gaze. 

“Sweetie what’s a matter?” he placed himself next to her on the couch.

“Nothing’s wrong I’m fi—” her voice cut off by a choke and the waterworks let loose. Jill smashed her face onto his chest and let the thick tears flow. Muffled sobs disrupted the deep silence. A pair of gentle arms tightly wrapped around her body and rubbed her back in circular motions.

“Shhh. It’s okay now, I’m here. I got you. You’re going to be fine.” Tim’s voice soothed. After what seemed like eternity, the tears eventually dried out. Soft sniffles replaced the weeps. 

“Jill? Are you ready to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.” Jill took a deep breath and shook her head.

“Yeah of course nothing’s wrong. It’s completely normal for someone to wake up at 4 am crying,” Tim said sarcastically, “Honey, please…tell me what’s wrong?” His eyes were filled with concern but his voice was gentle was spring rain. Jill sighed; there was no point in keeping secrets from him.

“I’m just…insecure, I guess. I woke up because I had this dream where…” she stopped.

“Where?”

No response.

“You’re not going to tell me…okay. I completely understand that. I just want to know what’s bothering you.”

Jill lightly shook her head, “I’m just insecure I guess.”

“But sweetie don’t you remember the talk we had earlier?”

“Of course I do!” she snapped, “I just…” she recalled the words she shared with her mother earlier in the day, spitting everything out in a burst of anger and misery.

 _“I hate this, this empty way I feel! I hate the way I look to myself now! I hate that doctor for doing this to me! I hate my body! I hate myself! I hate everybody and everything! I just feel so old and useless!”_  


A couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. Her gaze focused on the wooden floors, darkened by navy skies. 

“I just want to feel good about myself again. I can’t look in the mirror and go ‘wow she’s beautiful’. I just look at myself and only feel this burning hatred. I hate myself. I hate the way I look. I hate the way I feel. I can’t control these thoughts and I hate it. It only causes anxieties, which makes me worried if others feel the same way that I feel…which brings me to you.”

“What about me?” Tim asked quietly.

“I’m just so afraid…you’re going to leave me. Because I’m not as desirable as I was before. Because I’m not as gorgeous as you found me before. Because I’m not the same person I once was. It’s been my biggest fear ever since we got married and I’m terrified it’s going to come true. I never want to lose you but…it could happen and there’s nothing in my power that I can do.” Fresh tears streamed down her pale cheeks. A pair of warm arms wrapped around her body and pulled her closer to his chest. 

“Sweetie, why would you ever think I would leave you? I didn’t fall in love with you because of how you look. I fell in love with you because of your personality. You’re kind, compassionate, intelligent, affectionate, ambitious…this list could go on. The fact that you’re the most beautiful woman I ever met was just the icing on the cake. I love you more than you’ll ever know and I would never ever want to leave you,” he reassured. As she silently sobbed into his chest, he rubbed her back in repetitive motions and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, occasionally gently kissing the top of her head.

Navy skies bled into vivid pinks and reds. An orange sun slipped from under the ground; a new day has started. A new day with new hopes.


End file.
